bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow
is a Japanese RPG for the DS designed by Mistwalker. It is a direct sequel to the popular Xbox 360 game and features real-time action-oriented combat. Players can move about on 3D fields, directly attacking enemies and calling upon shadows for magic. The game also allows for up to three players to play together, making use of their customized characters. Story One year after Blue Dragon Plus and two years after the first Blue Dragon game. From a freezing capsule awakes two ancients whose intention is unknown. On the other hand, in another place is the awakened main character. Without knowing who you are yourself, going outside for the time being is… Around then, in the castle town of Neo Jibral, the people’s shadows suddenly disappear, causing great turmoil. You yourself find out that you're the only one who now has a shadow. Gameplay The gameplay is a bit different from the last two. Unlike the first (RPG game) and second (real-time battle strategy), it focuses as an Action RPG where the player can run up to an enemy and attack physically without hitting once, receiving a hit from the opponent, and then hitting again. The game also comes along with the exception to block attacks and roll to dodge advancing enemies. While holding down the A button or pressing the stylus against one of the magic icons at the bottom of the screen, the player can summon his/her Shadow. There are a total of 6 Shadows in the game, each capable of different skills. However, the player can equip skills from another Shadow rather switch over and automatically change their stats. The player's avatar is customizable on the character design screen Shadow System The shadow system increased from the strategic characteristics. The shadow is not fixated to each character; it is possible to choose between the maximum of 6 who to attach. Depending on the situation, for example, you can enjoy equipping the shadow to characters that weren’t strategic before then. There are characteristics to each shadow, and the character’s status changes when equipping it. Each shadow such as Dragon’s, Minotaur’s and Phoenix have their own traits. A shadow is primarily specialized in the offense. HP, Defense and such are average, and when getting into battle with an enemy, will be dependable. You can learn healing magic, and you will be the one who holds in a drawn-out war. Low defense can be covered with equipment. As the specialist of offensive magic, you utilize your power especially to enemies with high defense. Biggest weakness is the lowness of defense. When winning a battle, the shadow equipped will gain experience points, and when you reach a certain points they'll level up. If you use one shadow for a long time, you will learn more and more powerful skills, and the shadow itself will grow more powerful. The skills you learn will differ from each shadow, the learned skills are set at the command plate to first become available. Custom Character In this game, the player's avatar replaces Shu's party. It is described how the main character will fall in to this world, then consider beginning a journey, and with digesting the beginning part of the game’s flow, we go to the introduction. The game allows the player to pick their character's gender and their appearance from a set of choices. As such, there is gear within the game world that is exclusive to each gender. Other Characters Unlike the last two, players don't control Shu or his friends; they have the ability to create their own customizable protagonist. The main character wakes up from Frozen Sleep with amnesia. *Shu *Jiro *Kluke *Marumaro *Zola *King Jibral *Sahlia *Fushira *Poo Snake /Unchi-kun *Yasato *Torippo *Szabo *Nene *Himiko *Jyum *Ganda Due to certain events, Shu and the others are unable to use their Shadows. In order for them to use magic, the main character "shares" their Shadows. Bosses Though the player isn't required to fight any of the bosses within the doors, they can choose to do so. As such, the Door Bosses are much tougher than the main story bosses. The same applies to the bosses of New World, who are also a great deal tougher than the story mode bosses. Quests Main Article: Quests In the opening of the game, the player can choose the quests presented. The quest that describes the beginning of the adventure: Main characters shadow’s powers are handed out to his friends. The game allows the player to customize their character's appearance, such as their gender, hairstyles, eyebrows, eyes, voices, among other traits. Players are able to use their customized characters in multiplayer with 2 other friends, locally or online. There are a total of 20 quests that can earn you new teammates for a reward, or special items. Some of these quests are mandatory to continue the story along and access all sorts. Trivia *Shu and his friends lost their Shadows because of the Egg of Light. It is unknown if they are able to use them again. *The game comes with 20 quests, but those who have played the game and beaten it say there are 21. This of course could either refer to the Destroy sidequest or exploring New World. *After the main storyline, players have the chance to explore New World and defeat more Beasts of the Otherworld.﻿ *The player gets a star on their save file for beating the game; a second one can be earned after defeating Arcane Dragon.﻿ *If the player speaks to someone in the Jibral Laboratory, they can change their name. *There are over a dozen base and emblems that give the character special abilities. *Two emblems that cost 1,000,000 gold are said to be the strongest for the amount of damage and the defense is based on the amount of money the player has. However, there is one flaw: If a player would like to be the "strongest warrior with high defense", they most likely wouldn't spend their money as much for combining armor and weapons. If someone equips the emblem and its matching base and has about 100 gold, the emblem will come as useless. *Three versions of Destroy can be fought in the game: Demon King Destroy, Raging King Destroy and Destroy. The first is a fusion of the Demon King Robots and an infant Destroy, the second is a stronger version of Demon King Destroy who is fought as a Door Boss. The third can be fought as another Door boss after the player gets Destroy's (the one in Fuschia's basement) growth to 100% by feeding him every seed in the game.. *The game's final boss, Last Slavery resembles Rhapthorne (from Dragon Quest VIII) and also uses The Seal is Broken as it's battle theme. Category:Blue Dragon